


hug it out

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget chicken soup - turns out, ex-angels-of-the-lord are the perfect remedy for sick Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hug it out

**Author's Note:**

> 4th Challenge - Dealing With Sickness

In one of his more lucid moments, Dean felt the mattress dip down at his back; a moment later, there was solid warmth aligning itself to his body, curving around him like an especially ornery parenthesis.

“Cas,” he groaned, wiggling a little in protest and not at all surprised that this pathetic attempt did nothing to dislodge his boyfriend from his position. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“But I don’t want to.” Cas nuzzled pointedly at the back of his neck – which,  _ gross,  _ Dean was so gross right now, he was clammy and unwashed and he wouldn’t have been surprised if there was some previously unknown pathogen currently clinging to every square inch of his skin. Still, Cas was warm and comfy, and Dean wasn’t exactly at his best; if the guy wanted to stay and get sick, there wasn’t much Dean could do about it. 

“You  _ really _ wanna be a vat of snot and cold sweat, huh?” Never let it be said that Dean didn’t at least  _ try  _ to be a thoughtful boyfriend sometimes. If Cas didn’t go for this incredibly unsubtle warning, then it was out of Dean’s hands.

“Maybe I do,” Cas replied, sounding way more amused than Dean thought was warranted for the situation at hand. Well, he tried. 

“Sammy okay?” he asked in lieu of any more grumbling, which he found he just did not have the energy for. 

“Yes, Sam is fine. He was practically over being sick yesterday; he went running this morning, actually.”

_ “Monster,”  _ Dean hissed, because there was just no way Sam could be human. He’d said it a million times before, but didn’t that just prove it? Actually, maybe that was the cold medicine talking. Or the headache. Or the anything else that had moved on in when Dean first contracted Sam’s stupid cold. 

Cas’ breath huffed over the back of his neck. “That’s a little unkind, Dean. He  _ did  _ bring back apple pie ice cream for when you’re feeling a little better.”

_ “Angel!”  _ Dean laughed, and then paid for the brief bout of mirth with a wet, hacking cough. A chain reaction of shitty symptoms sprung up and reminded Dean they were still present – his head throbbed, his throat burned, and it took literally all of his concentration not to throw up over the side of the bed. By the time he’d settled back down, he’d almost forgotten Cas was even there. 

“Cas,” he groaned again, a little weaker, a little more pleading. “Seriously, you should go. Trust me, being sick like this  _ sucks.”  _ Out of all the awful things about humanity, Dean would probably rank it in the top five, at least. Most days were already spent trying to convince Cas that mortality was great, that losing his mojo and his wings was a small price to pay to be able to enjoy all the perks of being human – eating, sleeping, cuddling, sex. Just to name a few.

(Dean knew  _ none  _ of it compared. And he hated being reminded.)

After a few moments of silence, Cas said, “I made you some soup.” As if Dean hadn’t even spoken. As if he could just  _ tell  _ what Dean had been thinking, and this was his way of saying that Dean was being an idiot. Cas had always been able to impart that kind of thing without explicitly saying it;  _ that,  _ at least, hadn’t changed in Cas’ Fall.

“Don’t want soup,” Dean mumbled hoarsely, completely uncaring of how childish he sounded. And if Cas elected to ignore Dean’s dumb cold-induced introspection, well, then two could play at that game. “Just wanna sleep  _ forever.” _

“Fine. It’ll keep for now – but you  _ will  _ put something in your stomach before the day is through, Dean Winchester.”

Inarticulate muttering was all Cas got by way of response, but they both knew Dean would obey if he knew what was good for him. As long as Cas was here, though, Dean really would try to sleep if he could. 

With his boyfriend’s hand stroking over his sweat-soaked hair, Dean abandoned being miserable for a while and gratefully accepted the warm blanket of unconsciousness as it rolled up to meet him.


End file.
